Darkness Lifted
by 666akatsuki
Summary: Ryou has been murdered and Bakura isn't happy about it.please R&R supposed to be angst but...well


**Darkness Lifted**

By 666bakura

A/n I noticed that not many people liked my story I'm Melting so I decided to write a heart breaking story about Bakura who sees that life without Ryou is a fate worse than death. It's not the best story but enjoy. Anzu likers might want to read another story because this has a lot of bad things about Anzu, sorry, sorry.

Ryou's body lay in the snow, lifeless and cold, Bakura looked at his host he lived off of and that he had wounded so many times before, but now he was the wounded lion. Once so proud and powerful but now a hurt and dying eagle ready to be finished off by a gun in a human hand, so cruel and untrustworthy that even evil itself would turn and run from.

Bakura: Whoever did this is dead. DEAD!

His tears fell from his eyes and melted the snow as they left his face. The sadness was unbearable but soon anger took hold and Bakura stared at the moon and cried out "I WILL AVENGE YOU AND FORCE THEM TO FEEL MY PAIN AS I RIP THEIR BODY TO PIECES!" he fell to the ground out of exhaustion and fell to sleep by his partner, his brother, his hero.

Atemu: Bakura wake up! What did you do to Ryou?

Bakura: uuuhhhh. Must avenge Ryou.

Yugi: Did he just call Ryou….Ryou?

Atemu: Maybe Bakura didn't kill Ryou must've been someone else but who would kill him?

Bakura: A… An… Anzu. She thought Ryou…. was me.

Yugi: How do you know?

Bakura: I… I saw it… in my dream. Anzu better run… because if I catch her I will kill her on sight.

Bakura stands up and wanders in a direction that he thinks Anzu might be in but really he was heading towards the road so Yugi and Atemu had to stop him and carry him home so he could regain full sense of his surroundings and for fill his mission for Ryou's sake. Still Yugi and Atemu could not understand why they wanted to help their enemy.

Bakura: I need to find LoneWolf for some weapons so I need to go to the pier because she is usually there.

Atemu: Since when did you get a girlfriend?

Bakura: She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend and no more. Besides if her boyfriend found out I would be dead. He's over protective even if she's wanted by the government for free thinking and not paying them money besides she lives in a cave and eats what she finds but she is healthier than the healthiest man alive today.

Yugi: Stop talking about your girlfriend and let's go.

Bakura: grumble grumble grumble moan

Atemu: What pier are we going to?

Bakura: The one with the warehouses around it, you know, the fast food warehouses.

Yugi: That one. The one where Seto Kaiba is having a meeting at today

Bakura: Yes

Malik: What have you done with Ryou's body?

Bakura: I don't know, I think the police have it. Wait a minute… how did you know about the murder and how did you get in?

Malik: I was tracking Anzu and saw the murder and I got in through the cat flap.

Bakura: But I don't have a cat or a cat flap!

Malik: I made a cat flap with a chainsaw I found in the garage yesterday when Marik and I were cleaning it up.

(A/n Malik is the yami and Marik is the hikari)

Bakura: Now you know I guess we'll have to take you with us.

After going to a fish and chip shop and a long time on a cheap bus. They find the pier and LoneWolf, who had already known about Bakura needing a weapon. Thanks to her Millennium wolf eye (it was created by a trader who had seen a wolf on his travels and after hearing about the Millennium items. He decided to make one himself, really it was a terrible idea in the first place) that allows her to see about an hour into the future but its main purpose was to confuse the enemy in battle.

LoneWolf: Ah. Bakura. I had a feeling I'd see you soon, a weapon, well take this hand gun but only use it on Anzu and no other, for guns are not toys and are not cool and I need it back by 8 tomorrow morning, I have to kill a bush or something, I forget.

Bakura: Thanks, I knew I could count on you and your eye.

LoneWolf: Get out of here before I change my mind.

Anzu: Now that Bakura's dead nothing can get between me and Atemu but Yugi now, oh well I guess I could pay him a visit and use the pillow technique. Oh Atemu, soon it will be just you and me.

Authors notes

Angelic aibou: I HAVE REAPPERED 666BAKURA COULD NOT CONTAIN ME FOR SHE NEEDS MY AWESOME GRAMMER SKILLS MMUUHAHHAAHHAA (cough)(hack)(wheeze) XX DAMMIT Bakura/kakashi would you please stop choking me so I can KILL YOU!

A/n NERD! I know where the cookie jar is. I'm killing you! I'M KILLING YOU! COOKIES! Naruto will never see under my ten masks. MWAAAHAAAha?

Angelic aibou: the AAA team is on there way. What The Hell why did I say that. Oh noooo Bakura. Crap he found the remote BAKURA NO STOP DROP IT.

Kakashi: We interrupt this program to bring you soap. Sasuke you dirty bastard, leave Iruka alone

( read when animes collide to understand)


End file.
